The gold crystal's princess
by Lyra14260
Summary: COMPLETE Galaxia has been defeated and is bringing the star seeds back to their homeland when she discovers a golden star seed that she hadn't see before... it's exactly the same as Mamoru so she brings it back to earth... There it transform into a wonder
1. Chapter 1

The golden crystal's princess

_This story happens happens a little after the fight against Galaxia. She brought back the star seed to their original place, but there is one left that she hadn't see before… It's a golden one, like Mamoru's, so she brought it back on earth… The star seed became a wonderful long dark haired girl…_

Chapter 1

The golden star seed

"Who are you ?" asked Galaxia.

The dark-haired girl was naked and kneeled on the ground. Her very long dark hairs leaned on the ground. She looked at Galaxia.

"I'm… I'm Princess Yuna."

"Where are you from, my dear? I brought you here because I saw a shine like yours there…"

"I'm the princess of the earth."

Galaxia looked at the Animal Mates, she looked puzzled.

"Well… you can't be the princess of the earth, because we know her." Said Galaxia.

"I'm the princess ! I want to see my prince! Bring me to Endimion!"

"We should bring her to Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Lead Crow.

"Yes, I think so." Said Galaxia.

While Galaxia was dealing with princess Yuna, Endimion made a strange dream… Pegasus was talking to him…

"Endimion… Endimion… "

"Pagasus? "

"I come from the dreams kingdom. I must see you in the real world, it's very important."

"What's the matter?"

"I must give you the golden crystal. Its real possessor came back, but she mustn't have it."

"Who?"

"You'll recognize her. But she mustn't have the golden crystal…"

"But I thought intruders couldn't take it that easily… Can't you protect it?"

"No, she has the right to take it, because it is her's… like the Silver crystal is Serenity's."

"So why she can't have it?"

"She is dangerous."

"Well… we will handle it."

"Thanks. I'll come as soon as possible…"

The following morning, at Raya's place, Mamoru told the others what Pegasus said to him…

"A new enemy? I'm fed up with fighting…" said Usagi.

"She is a princess? It sounds as if we will face another Galaxia…" said Makoto.

"I don't know, he didn't told me the details."

Suddenly the door sprang open… and Chibiusa appeared. But not the 9 or 10 year-old Chibiusa, but a 14 or 15 year-old one.

"Hi everyone !"

"Chibiusa?" Asked everyone in surprise.

"I come from the 30th century, my mom told me that something interesting was to happen… And that Helios was coming !"

"Yes that's right… well… you've grown up…" said Mamoru.

"I know, I didn't come for several years…"

"For us, you leaved only some months ago." Said Ami.

"We're glad to see you… but I won't be able to tease you…

you're nearly as old as I am, now… that's not funny !" said Usagi.

She has changed, her hair were longer, much more like Usagi's. She looked like Black lady now, but maybe a little younger, except that she was wearing a school uniform.

She sat with them and talked of what she did in the 30th century. Then they talked about the new enemy.

All of a sudden, a golden light came from the window… Helios was there. Chibiusa threw herself in his arms.

"Helios…"

"Chibiusa… sweetheart…"

"I missed you."

"You missed me too."

Everyone approached. Helios began to explain the situation more clearly.

"The princess I told you about is very old. She used to be the princess of the earth… and… she was to be your wife, Endimion. As she has been in your past lives… but the princess Serenity appeared to you. She was to marry a great soldier from another galaxy, but she met you. Then you left your princess, you betrayed her for Serenity's love. At that time there was a war on earth you remember? Queen Beryl wanted you as well, but the princess, holding the golden crystal, was strongest and she kept her away… but when learned that you were in love with another princess, she gave up. She surrendered the golden crystal to me, then let herself go… like Galaxia, she abandoned her star seed who wandered across the universe for a very long time…"

Usagi looked at Mamoru in a strange way… she was a little disappointed.

"I… I don't remember her… Are you sure?" asked Mamoru.

"Yes, but it's normal that you don't remember… but you will…" answered Helios.

"There are things I don't understand. Why Mamoru spent several lives with her… while I was here? He loved her for so long… and suddently changed? I was near, why didn't he left her from… from the beginning." Asked Usagi.

Everyone looked at her.

"That's a strange question…" said Rei.

"I know what you mean… Mamoru know you only for this life and the previous one… because you're a newborn star… you're star seed is new. You replaced your mother's star seed. If she hadn't died, you wouldn't have become Eternal sailor moon, neither you would have had the silver crystal. At every moment, new star seeds appear among the Galaxy, like Chibiusa." Said Helios.

"Well… I… I think I'm going to have a walk… alone." Said Usagi.

"Usako…" said Mamoru.

"No, stay, I just want to be alone for a moment."

She left her friends, she needed to be alone, to think… Mamoru have had another love before her… she had never thought that it was possible… the princess of the earth… what did she look like? She imagined she was wonderful. She must have been so sad when Mamoru left her… if he had let her like he let the princess, maybe she would give up too, and probably she would die… But who was the man she had to marry? A great soldier from another galaxy… Helios hadn't been precise… She was curious, she wondered how he was… if she loved him… probably not, if she let herself seduce by Mamoru at the time…

She was in the public garden now, sitting on the grass, lost in her mind… when Galaxia appeared from behind a bush, along with the Animal mates… and a strange dark-haired girl.

"Galaxia !" said Usagi in surprise.

"Sailor Moon… I'm glad to see you again."

"Please call me Usagi… I'd rather not be identified."

"Usagi… I finally replaced every star seed…"

"You've been very quick!"

"But there was one left… a golden one, and there it is."

She waved at the girl. She was wearing only a white sheet, and looked afraid.

"She pretends to be the Princess of the earth and she's called Yuna."

Usagi looked at the girl… so it was her, Mamoru's first love… she looked approximately the same age as her. She had large blue eyes, her hairs were very long and wave-shaped. She didn't understand why Helios was afraid of her… she looked so innocent…

"She… she is the princess of the earth… it's kind of… complicated story. Come with me, my friends will explain."

"We follow you."

Galaxia, the Animal Mates and the girl followed Usagi. It was strange, everyone in the street looked at them. Especially the men… because of Galaxia's and Sailor Aluminium Siren's good looks… But more generally because of the girl wrapped in a sheet… and totally naked beneath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi was watching at the girl while they were walking in the street. She was so charming… her large blue eyes were looking at everything, she seemed both afraid and curious. The fact that she was wearing nothing embarrassed her, she fixed her eyes on the ground at each time someone looked at her. The jealousy Usagi had felt for her when she had heard Helios word's had vanished, now she felt pity. Galaxia talked to her.

"Sailor… well… Usagi, what will you do about her?" she asked.

"I dunno… I can't decide, she is human. First I think I should bring her home to find her some clothes… But seems not that dangerous…"

"Dangerous? You mean she is as innocent as a baby ! The only thing she remembers is that she's Yuna, princess of the earth and that she has a prince."

"A prince… so she don't remember the rest of the story… her prince… it's Mamoru, and it's mine."

"Maybe it's better for her not to know for the moment, look at her, she is shocked."

"Yes, you're right."

They had arrived at Usagi's house. Her parents weren't home, she was lucky… she couldn't have explained why she was accompanied by six unknown girls, and that one of them wore a blue sheet instead of clothes.

Galaxia and the Animal mates stayed in the hallway while Usagi brought Yuna upstairs. The girl talked to her for the first time while Usagi was searching for clothes.

"Are we… are we really on earth?"

"Yes. Why do you ask this?"

"I don't know… it's just… so different."

"What do you remember of your past?"

"Not much things, it's strange, I know I wandered through the galaxy for a long time, but I can't tell when I left and why. My fiancé must worry about me… he's so nice… When the war will end, we will marry. I hope so… But… it must have ended, no?"

"Yes, a long time ago. Don't worry, Queen Beryl died."

"I hope my fiancé is all right then. I wonder where is my golden crystal… I'm worried, you know, it's powerful, it must not fall in bad hands. I must protect it at all costs… well… I don't know why I tell you all this, after all I know you for about ten minutes… but I don't know why, I want to trust you… it's like we were similar… I can't explain."

"I feel that way too. So you're a princess?"

"Yes."

"I'm a princess too. The moon's princess."

"I heard of you… but why are you on earth? You should be with your mother and friends?"

"My kingdom has been destroyed long ago, my mother's dead and she sent my friends and myself here, where we had a second life."

"What a pity, my dream was to visit your kingdom… it is said to be marvellous."

Usagi found a white skirt and a blue top for her, and blue high-heeled shoes. She looked more beautiful again. Her brown hairs were falling into a waterfall till her knees. She really looked like a princess. And once more, Usagi wondered how she could anyone.

"Well… now we should go to Rei's place. I think the others are still there." Said Usagi.

They returned downstairs where Galaxia and the orhers were waiting.

"How wonderful!" said Sailor Aluminium Siren.

"She really looks like a princess" added Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Well… we have no time to waste, let's go." Said Galaxia.

Usagi led them outside, but a surprise was waiting for them. The four outer sailor senshis were here.

"Hi Usagi!" said Hotaru.

"Hi everyone… so you came back, that's great!"

"We aren't here without reason." Said Haruka.

"That girl is dangerous." Said Michiru.

"We had to tell you… and we'll stay till we're sure you're safe." Said Setsuna.

"I'm not dangerous ! I heard this word several time ! I'm the princess of the earth, the only thing I want is peace ! Why do you all think I'm a danger ?"

"We don't all think this, Yuna, don't worry. They're always suspicious, don't blame them."

"Always suspicious? Is it really what you think? Thank you very much… next time we will let you die alone…" said Haruka.

"I… I was joking… but recognize you don't trust much people… first you feared Sailor Saturn, then it was the Star lights…"

"We committed errors, that's right, but the risk remains !" said Michiru.

"You'd rather come with them, we're going to try to resolve this mystery with the others." Said Galaxia.

The four of them looked at each other, then they agreed. So everyone headed for Rei's place.

When they arrived, everyone was still there. Helios and Chibiusa were talking together and Mamoru seemed anxious. When he saw Usagi's face, a smile of comfort passed trough his face. But when Yuna saw him, she ran and threw herself in his arms. Usagi was sincerely jealous, and were impatient to see the situation clarified. Mamoru was surprised at the girl's reaction and parted from her quickly. She didn't understand why he reacted this way. Helios approached her, it was as though he was attracted.

"Endimion… don't you recognize me? Why do you repel me?"

"I… I… let's explain everything." Said Mamoru.

Helios was approaching more and more. Michiru and Haruka had seen it. They suddently threw themselves against him, he fell on the ground. Yuna saw him.

"Helios ! It is you ! Why aren't you in your kingdom? You've got it ! I'm released, you have it ! I was afraid, I thought I lost it!"

She tried to approach him in order to take the golden crystal, but Haruka and Michiru didn't let her do.

"What are you doing? This crystal in mine, why don't you let me take it?"

"We don't trust you." Said Michiru.

Yuna seemed very sad, and she began to cry. It was as though she had wanted to do so for long, but that she had hold her tears back. She was now crying hot tears and nothing could stop her. Mamoru looked at this beautiful young girl kneeling on the ground… and suddently remembered who she was, and the pain he caused her. I was submerged by ages of love. Usagi saw it in a way and she touched his shoulder. He looked at her and remembered she was the one he loved.

Usagi tried to calm her down, and Rei brought her to her room, she needed to be alone a little and maybe to sleep a bit. Then they began to talk.

"You still think she's dangerous?" asked Galaxia to Michiru and Haruka.

"I don't really know." Said Michiru.

"No, she IS, Michiru saw the danger in her mirror, and it always shows the truth!" said Haruka.

"She sounds very sad, and confused." Said Luna.

"She needs all our help." Said Artemis.

"Try to imagine how she feels… She was a beautiful princess, admired by everyone for her kindness, her beautiful shine… She was to marry the man she loved when a war began… a war during which she defended her people with all her might in the name of love… just like our princess did. I thought she was dangerous but now… I don't really now, it seems that she don't remember what she had become after parting with you Mamoru." Said Helios.

"She doesn't remember this part of the story, she told me so." Said Usagi.

"Do you know more about her, Helios?" asked Chibiusa.

"Yes, I know her very well. And I'm scared of what she will do when we will tell her that Mamoru is with Usagi now. Last time she surrended the golden crystal, left her star seed and passed at the enemy before dying."

"Who killed her?" asked Ami.

"It is Queen Beryl… she wasn't that intelligent, she was jealous of Yuna's beauty and youth… and of her past love with Endimion… because Yuna passed at the enemy only because she knew Beryl had the power to bring him back to her."

"If she did this, she's not like our princess." Said Minako.

"No she wasn't, she had abandoned her star seed, she wasn't herself anymore." Said Helios.

"But there's something I don't understand… why did Endimion left his love for our princess. At that time she had a lover too, if I understood well. It's like Usagi was meeting someone else and left him… and we know she won't." said Rei.

Usagi looked fiercely at her.

"No, I WILL never let my Mamoru !"

"Endimion and Yuna had no remembers of their past lives. Your own situation is exceptional. He was in love with her each time without knowing he has been before. It's destiny."

"NO! Mamoru and me ! THAT IS destiny… she's a trouble maker !" said Usagi.

Everyone began to laugh. Usagi was back in her usual mood.

"But destiny can be changed. Lovers don't find themselves together in every of their lives… It's a special case. But their destiny changed with the appearance of Usagi's star seed, I think." Said Helios.

"But still… she was to marry someone else… a great soldier from another galaxy…" said Minako in a teasing way.

"We have an idea of his identity…" said Rei in the same way. The girls looked at Usagi knowingly.

"What did you say?" said Usagi in an angry voice.

"You didn't get it? I think you'll never. Your case is desperate." Said Rei.

"So who is this man?" asked Chibiusa, impatiently.

"He was a newborn star too… He protected another princess, but fell in love with Serenity when he accompanied his princess to a feast given in the Moon Palace. She fell in love with him too. Their union was accepted despite he wasn't a prince. When this poor man learned that his love leaved him, he chose to become a woman, like his two friends did before him."

"So… Usagi's first love is Seiya." Said Rei.

"So… the three lights were men after all…" said Rei, Makoto and Minako with the same stupid look.

Usagi was thinking hard… So Seiya has been her first lover… It wasn't that strange after all… she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. But she didn't want to loose time trying to decide whether it was love or friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuna woke up about half an hour later. She was not much better. They were ready to explain her everything. After she had a cup of tea, they began to tell her the part of her story she didn't remember… and the things that happened while she wandered around the galaxy... She didn't cry… but maybe it was worse. She seemed to accept the truth better than they expected.

"So… thousands of year passed…"

"We don't exactly know." Said Luna.

"Endimion fell in love with the moon princess… you."

"Yes."

"And I made an alliance with my enemy… it seems that everything is upside down."

"It is the way the things went… The life changes, but now you're here, you're safe and we will take care of you. That's a new life that begins for you."

"I… I don't realize it… not really, but… I can cope with it for the moment" said Yuna a little later.

"We must find her a place where she can stay. She does not have a home." Said Artemis.

"My mother won't understand." Said Minako.

"I live alone… I would be glad… but there not enough place…" said Makoto.

"My mum will find this strange too…" said Ami.

"Well… my grand father is a bit strange… but if you want you can stay." Said Rei.

"We can't propose anything… we don't live on this planet." Said Galaxia.

"I'd like you to come… but I have Chibiusa, she takes so much place…" said Usagi.

"You're the biggest one… You took so much weight since the last time…" answered Chibiusa.

"Well… I think I've no place, because someone has to host Helios tonight."

"So you'll stay with me !" said Rei.

"I'm glad" said Yuna.

"And you've got luck, because Usagi is unbearable…" she added.

"What did you say?" said Usagi in an angry voice…

Helios, Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru came back home together, walking. Chibiusa and Helios walked towards them, talking together, so Usagi and Mamoru could talk seriously.

"I… I remember her now." Said Mamoru.

"I know, I saw the glance you had for her."

"Are you jealous?"

"No… a little… but you chose me, no?"

"Yes, I did. And I love you."

"And you loved her."

"Yes. But things change, move. In my previous lives, I loved her, but usually people don't know about their previous lives. But when I saw you, I fell in love with you, and I'm still in love. I think that is the only important thing."

"You're right… and after all, you could be jealous, Seiya was my first lover… but I don't remember him in my past life for the moment. It's strange."

"You… you would like to remember?"

"Yes, because it's part of me, it's something I lived."

"Aren't you happy to remember Yuna?"

"No, not really."

"What are we going to do? Do you think Yuna will accept everything."

"Yes. She's on the good path. And you know… she's like you, she is strong and good."

"Maybe we should let her have the golden crystal. It is hers. I wouldn't like it if someone else had my silver crystal and wouldn't give it back."

"I think there is no risk… And I think we should look after our future little girl…"

Mamoru was looking at Chibiusa and Helios.

"You're getting old before the age… We are not really her parents… we have again ten centuries before we really have to look after her."

"Usako!"

"What?"

Mamoru began to laugh. He hoped she would change her mind in ten centuries… otherwise they would be in trouble. Mamoru and Helios left Usagi and Chibiusa at their door and headed for Mamoru's flat.

The next morning, Usagi was woke up by Luna and Chibiusa.

"Usagi… Usagi… wake-up, there is someone for you downstairs. Get dressed ! Quickly !" said Usagi.

"I wanna sleep… just five minutes more…"

"Usagi!"

"Well… well… I'm awake ! Don't shout at me !"

Usagi got up with difficulty, went to the bathroom and dressed up quickly. Then she went downstairs, Chibiusa was talking with three young men and a woman, Minako, Ami and Makoto. The Star lights had come back.

"Hi, Odango !"

"Seiya!"

Usagi was surprised, and very happy. She thought she wouldn't see him within years. She was glad to see them all. The Star lights had cheered her up during all her fight against Galaxia a month ago. But suddenly, she remembered what happened the day before, and what she learned about Seiya… it couldn't be a coincidence, how did he learn it?

"Galaxia asked us to come, she said that there was a threat on earth. And we couldn't resist the temptation to see our friends…" said Princess Kakyuu.

"A threat… there is no real threat… she told you only that?"

"Yes, she that's what she told us."

"Well… You don't know my little daughter, Chibiusa…"

"Your daughter? Are you sure?" asked Yaten.

"Yes… she comes from the 30th century."

"It's clearer!" said Taiki.

Everyone laughed.

"Well… we'd rather go to Rei's place. I will give you the details on the way." Said Usagi.

"Chibiusa and the girls told us." Said Seiya.

"They told you… everything?"

"I think so…" he answered.

Usagi laughed in an embarrassed way.

"Well… so let's go."

They went out. Usagi discreetly asked Minako what they exactly told them. She felt releaved, they didn't evoke the story of Seiya and herself.

"We thought you would have liked to tell him yourself…" said Ami.

"Odango !" called Seiya.

"Yes I'm coming!"

They began to talk together the way all the old friends do. Usagi was wondering whether she would remember their relationship of the past, maybe she didn't really want… At this moment, she had no idea that a girl, with dark long hairs followed them discreetly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they arrived at the temple, The others were all sitting around the table, talking together, except Galaxia and the Animal Mates who weren't there. But Usagi wasn't, she knew that the five of them were a little savage, what they liked the most was wandering across the universe, and give help if it was necessary on the planet they visited.

The girls were on holidays and they decided to bring Yuna to go shopping. The atmosphere was nice, and the Star Lights asked many time Usagi were the threat was, but after a moment they understood there was nothing to worry about. Everyone looked happy, even Yuna seemed to have a good time. Only Seiya and Usagi were a little strange. Bunny was uneasy and didn't lookes him straight in the eyes. Seiya didn't know why she acted like this… but he thought it was because of Chibiusa… It was so strange… They looked like each other so much… but she was Mamoru's daughter too… and he didn't dare to look at her. She saw it and asked the others about Seiya.

"Who is this guy… it's so strange… he sounds so nice with everyone… but I've got the impression he avoids me." Said Chibiusa to Ami and Rei.

"That is… in fact… Usagi told you about the fight against Galaxia…" began Ami.

"Yes I know, he's one of the star Lights and they fought with Usagi… but I thought they were women… and it doesn't explain me why he is so strange with me."

"Right… he was in love with Usagi… so maybe he's a little disappointed to see that she has a girl with another man."

"He loved her… my mother never told me about that! I understand better why he is like this…" said Chibiusa.

Seiya was still talking with Usagi… and not far behind, Mamoru was feeling a little jealous… he was so different from him… Seiya and Usagi were the same age… he was a good looking man and she seemed so troubled to see him… the fact that she learned about their past had a certain effect on her behaviour, it was clear. He looked at Yuna… he was strange to remember her… because he hadn't thought of being with someone else for years… and now, remembers of a past love story were haunting him.

After having visited nearly every shops in the town, they headed for the public garden. It was such a sunny day, and Yuna was curious of everything. At the end of the day, even Michiru and Haruka had to recognize that she wasn't a threat… so they decided to let her have the golden crystal.

Helios approached her and she touched his horn and the crystal appeared in her hand. Her clothes transformed in a long blue dress. Then a brooch appeared, it was blue, green and gold-coloured and round shaped.

She turned to Mamoru, he felt strange… to see her dressed like this reminded him of more things.

But suddenly a great shock knocked her on the ground… and a harsh laugh resounded. Everyone returned to see from where it came… a young lady was standing behind them. She seemed to be Yuna's twin… but there was something different in her eyes… She raised a hand, and golden crystal flew directly in her hand.

Everyone looked at her, then at Yuna, wondering what was happening. Helios was the first to understand the situation.

"She is back!"

"What?" asked Usagi.

"This is her evil side, the one she became after parting from her star seed!"

"You guessed easily, Helios." Said the evil Yuna.

"But it isn't possible! Yuna's here.

"Yes she is, but the dear person who brought her here didn't see that there was another star seed, a black one… she couldn't, I awoke when she awoke. I'm Yuna, after she left her star seed… My star seed was created in her body because it needed one to survive… so I'm here. I'm her opposite, but I'm her, so I can use this!"

She showed them the golden crystal. She did a wave and everyone fell on the ground.

"No…" said Yuna, she was standing, and her brooch was still in her hand.

"Earth power! Make up!"

She transformed in a sailor soldier. Her uniform was the same as sailor Moon, but the skirt was blue, the knot behind was green and the other one was brown, like the colours of her planet.

"Do you think you can challenge me? You forget I'm you…"

The Evil Yuna transformed in a soldier too. Her uniform was entirely black. The others sailor soldiers transformed too.

"Black thunder!" she shouted.

It was directed towards Yuna… Tuxedo mask saw it and throw himself on her. It was like an instinct… to protect her.

"Black bombs" shouted Evil Yuna.

Hundreds of black bombs fell on them. Tuexedo Mask had took Yuna in his arms without thinking of it and was avoiding the bombs. Seiya's first reaction was to protect Usagi. The two others protected their princess, and Seiya felt a little ashamed… his duty was to protect princess Kakyuu…not Usagi. But the two others smiled to him in a comprehensive look. When he seized her, she looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry Odango, I'm here."

She suddenly remembered him in their past life… She met him during a feast, as Helios said… but this feast had ended badly. He has ever hold her like this at the time… It was the beginning of the war… and Queen Beryl had attacked the moon by surprise, and Seiya defended her this day… Then they saw each other many times… the Star Lights helped the people of the moon to defend… till the day they their union was accepted… but Endimion made his appearance little after.

"Venus love me chain!" said Sailor Venus. Her attack destroyed several bombs.

"Silent wall!" said Sailor Saturn, and all the bombs were defeated at once.

"Right… I think I'll come to see you all later… you're more than fifteen… that's too many. I could defeat you all now but it would take time and I've plenty of things to do."

She disappeared.

"I think we've just seen the threat." Said Yaten.

Everyone looked deeply confused. Usagi was looking at Mamoru, he wasn't holding Yuna anymore, but he had protected her. She was still in Seiya's arms. When she realized it, she stopped it and excused herself. Seiya was puzzled… why was she so aloof… she was not the Usagi he left, full of joy and innocent… she was upset and mysterious, and he wanted to know why. He was going to ask her, but she had joined her lover.

But now they to discuss about the new enemy…

"She doesn't sounds that powerful, she just left because of the number, we can handle her." said Usagi.

"I think we'd rather take care, I think she just wanted to test us. She has the golden crystal… and it is the earth's greatest weapon." Said Helios.

"It is my fault. I'm the golden crystal's holder, I should have been more careful." Said Yuna.

"Don't blame yourself. She was too strong, you couldn't do anything." Said Mamoru.

"But she's me. It's my fault if she is here !" said Yuna.

She ran away. Mamoru looked at her, it was evident that he wanted to comfort her. But Usagi needed him to… he was ashamed, he hadn't thought of her when the bombs had fallen… if Seiya hadn't been there, maybe she would have been hurt…

"Go Mamoru." Said Usagi.

"What?"

"Go. You want to be with her, isn't it?" asked Usagi.

"Usako…"

"I understand, you know… you have hundreds of centuries of love for her. You'll have to make a choice, so go and talk with her, and see what you really want. If you don't, you'll always doubt."

"You're wise Usagi. Thank you." Said Mamoru.

He ran after Yuna. Usagi knew she had to talk with Seiya, she could feel he knew she was strange… she could feel he worried about her… But Chibiusa came to her before.

"Usagi ! What are you doing? Mamoru has gone with her! You don't react."

"Chibiusa… it is so complicated… I'm lost and Mamoru is lost. But you're here, and as long as you will, it is that everything is all right."

"But during the fight… he didn't protect you!"

"I know… but I had a great soldier by my side."

She took Chibiusa in her arms.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to loose you!" She said, crying.

"The girls… they told me about this guy… Seiya. It seems that he really loves you."

"I know…"

"Do you love him?"

Usagi looked at Chibiusa, she couldn't tell her this… she was her daughter, they couldn't talk about it… But she seemed to understand.

"I know you can't answer. But if you love him, don't worry about me. I want you to be happy."

Usagi left Chibiusa who came back inside with the others. Usagi saw Seiya, sitting alone under a tree, too far to have heard them. She approached him.

"Seiya!"

He looked at her. His eyes had something she liked, a little spark or something like that… She sat beside him.

"Odango… what's wrong with you?" asked Seiya.

"I… there is something I must tell you…"

"I know Chibiusa's your daughter."

"What?... Yes, but that is not the point…"

"It was… funny to see her… she looks so much like you… but she has his mood in a way."

"Seiya… it is not about Chibiusa."

"Right… so… what?"

"You know who is Yuna, everyone told you?"

"Yes… she is Mamoru's first love… it must be had for you."

"Yes, she was to marry him in our previous life… but I was to marry someone else too… a great soldier from another galaxy."

Seiya looked at her… he had guessed. He looked deeply in the eyes he liked so much and remembered, like she remembered a while ago.

"Moonlight princess? I didn't know how this idea came to me when I wrote "Search for your love", because there is no moon in our galaxy… now I remember, I used to call you like this. So we were… lovers… and we were going to marry… till the day you met him."

"Yes."

"I really loved you, you know… and that love is still there."

Seiya looked her in the eyes… she felt something strange… deep but not knew… she had ever felt like this with him… He seized her in his arms… this time she didn't feel uneasy… she wanted to be nowhere else…

At the same time, Mamoru had joined Yuna… she was crying…

"It's my fault… this demon appeared because of my lack of strength…"

"No. I'm the only responsible… If I hadn't gone…"

"You had to, you're honest. But I should have acted with more courage."

"No one is invincible… you couldn't face this alone… and I deceived you. We were lovers since the beginning of time, but I wasted everything…""It's not your fault, everything changes. She was a new star, and when new stars appear, it's for make the things change… the universe would be boring If new stars didn't appear."

"But I hurt you, I can feel your pain as if it was mine… it's strange… I love Usagi… why do I care so much about you… I protected you instead of her… And we're going to build a kingdom… we will have a child…"

"I saw her… she's wonderful."

"I can't be in love with you… if I was… she would have disappeared."

"I… I'm still in love with you… as you must have noticed."

"Yes, and believe me… I wish that things were different…"

"What are you saying… you mean… if it wasn't for Chibiusa… you would come with me?"

"No… no, of course not… we should go home… night is falling. I bring you back to Rei's home."

She lowered her beautiful head… for a little while, she had felt her lover was back in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Mamoru came back to the temple with Yuna, Usagi, Seiya and the other had already left. Only Helios was still there, because he had to wait for him. He had planned to come back to his kingdom soon, but with the golden crystal stolen, he couldn't come back, it was his duty to keep it safe. Chibiusa had stayed too, and Mamoru felt ashamed that she saw him with Yuna, he didn't why, because they were just good friends after all. But Chibiusa was looking at him strangely. When he arrived, she asked him to come outside with her, she wanted to talk to him.

"What's up?" asked Mamoru.

"That's this girl… You love her, don't you?"

"No… I… I don't… I love Usagi… this is the truth… if it wasn't, you wouldn't be there."

"Setsuna went to the 30th century to see if something changed… she is a little scared. She will there in a minute."

"Your parents… we… didn't told you about this adventure?"

"No… I don't think you lived it… to tell the truth…you never met Galaxia in the world I come from, neither you defeated Neherenia so quickly, you defeated her that because I came from the 30th century and Helios hid in my dream… and after that, the world changed a little, not badly… I could see it because I made trips in the time… I can't be affected. Setsuna told me so… but if you don't marry Usagi, I won't born. But if you love someone else…"

"I'm back." Said Setsuna, appearing suddenly beside them.

"Did something changed?" asked Chibiusa anxiously.

"Yes… little things… The town is more gloomy. Usagi and you, Mamoru are still married… but your not in good terms… it's a cold atmosphere. You see Yuna very often but you don't tell you love her… you're a good guy, you don't want to hurt Usagi… but she loves Seiya… and she don't tell it because on her side she don't want to hurt you… you… in the future, told me that you loved Yuna for a long time… from the day she came back… but that you didn't want to hurt Usagi, nor loosing Chibiusa."

"You… may be… right."

"Mamoru… Dad… don't worry about me! You must be happy, as well as Usagi… mom…"

"And you… I don't care about love… you must exist!"

"Don't worry… with Helios we found a solution… he want to bring me to his kingdom… it is out of space and time, so I will be safe… I will just live… and I'll be able to see you and Usagi when I want… you know, I didn't really like the place I lived, I loved you and Mom, that's right, but in the 30th century, you were important people and we didn't see each other so much… I began to be really happy here, in the 20th century."

"You're serious… you really can live with Helios…"

"Yes, and I'll be very happy to do so… you know… I really love him… and I want to stay with him forever."

Mamoru had a sad smile… he would regret not to see her younger, to see her birth… but as Setsuna said… their life wasn't very happy…

"I will think of it. Chibiusa, I'll bring you back home. Usagi must be wainting for you."

Mamoru, Helios and Chibiusa walked together to Usagi's house… Mamoru usually took his car, but the summer air was good, and there so much things to talk about. He teased Chibiusa and Helios about their love on the way… so he felt relaxed before arriving to Usagi's. When he arrived, he knocked at the door, Usagi's mother opened. She let them in.

"Chibiusa you be outside at this time! It's not because you're nearly fifteen that you have all the rights… Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but I was with Mamoru and Helios."

"Helios… what a strange name… is he your boyfriend?"

"It's a nickname… no there is nothing between them…" said Mamoru.

He preferred not tell Usagi's mother about it… She and her husband had difficulties to accept Usagi and him… so Chibiusa who was younger… Usagi's father would have a heart attack…

"Can I see Usagi?" asked Mamoru.

"She's in the kitchen, as always."

Mamoru headed for the kitchen. Usagi was eating chocolate ice cream.

"Usako… I wanted to see you…"

"Mamoru… You brought Chibiusa back."

"Yes… we didn't talk that much since all this… began."

"No... I feel strange…it's like everything changed… for you and me…"

"Sounds like that… you know… Chibiusa and Setsuna talked to me… the future changed and it's not beautiful… we're not happy… and it all began nowadays. Chibiusa… well… she told me she had talked with Helios, she wants to go with him… there she will continue to live without troubles…"

Usagi lookes at him, she smiled.

"It's strange, yesterday, I would have been awfully upset… I would have cried… maybe I would have died… but I don't feel anything… except relief maybe… You aren't hurt?"

"No… I was scared, I didn't want to hurt you… but I feel exactly the same, that is as though our love flew away like a candle you blow at… You love him, don't you?"

"Yes… it took time to see it… because I was obsessed by you all the time when he first came on earth… I was worried, but I couldn't fall in his arms because of you… I didn't want to betray you… and I was scared about Chibiusa."

"It's all right now… I love her. I'd rather say it now… because if we wait, and if we are upset after, if we have regrets, the future won't be beautiful… I want you to be happy."

"I want your happiness too."

"Thank you Usako."

"I'm glad… and Seiya will be too."

Suddenly, Chibiusa and Helios entered the room.

"We have to go now…" said Chibiusa.

Her hand hand began to disappear.

"I bring her to my kingdom… then I'll come back. I can't go home without the golden crystal. My duty is to keep it safe."

"You're sure you'll be all right?" asked Usagi, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes I will… as I told Mamoru… I wasn't really happy in the 30th century, my mom and dad weren't home most of the time… I preferred the 20th century… Mom… you're always such a cry baby…"

Usagi seized Chibiusa in her arms, then she let her go. They came outside and Helios changed in Pegasus and Chibiusa installed herself on him, then they left…

"She will be safe there… and when she will have stayed in the world of dreams for enough time, she will become like Helios… an eternal shine, then she will come to see us whenever she want…" said Mamoru.

Mamoru left her… Usagi knew he was heading for the temple to see Yuna. She really wasn't upset… she told her mom not to worry, she was going to see Makoto… She headed for the flat where the Star Lights lived with princess Kakyuu.

She knocked at the door. She remembered that, the day when she came, she had thought that Seiya wanted to make love with her and was very frightened… but Seiya was a gentleman, she had understood it quickly. It Taiki who opened the door.

"You come to see Seiya… a minute, Yaten and I want to talk to you before."

Usagi felt afraid… Taiki wasn't in a good mood. He and Yaten came out of the flat and looked seriously at Usagi.

"Why do you do this to him?" asked Taiki.

"What?" asked Usagi in surprise.

"He is really upset you know… why did you told him this story of previous life… he had renounced to you." Added Yaten.

"He was happy for you… but now he is hurt… he loves you but he knows he won't have you… But this story reminded him feelings and things he tried to forget… and remembers of the past he should not have. You are his friend… why do you play such a cruel game?"

"I… I'm not playing… I left Mamoru… You know… I love Seiya, I came to tell it to him." Said Usagi.

Taiki and Yaten looked at her in surprise and smiled. But in a way they weren't.

"So you do really love him?" asked Taiki.

"Yes, I do."

"All right, go and see him… but don't hurt him again." said Yaten with a smile.

They entered the room. Seiya was sitting on the sofa, his back turned to the door so he hadn't see her yet. Yaten and Taiki went to the kitchen, with princess Kakyuu.

"Seiya…" said Usagi with shyness.

He suddenly returned in surprise. He looked sad, but he smiled at her sight.

"Odango… you come to clarify the situation… don't worry, I know you love him… I wasn't dreaming, I know…"

"Seiya..."

"But I can't stop loving you… since the first time I saw you in this life… and in the previous…"

"I love you."

"But I'm all right, don't worry… what did you say?"

He looked at her… She sat beside him and took him in her arms.

"I love you, Seiya."

"Odango…"

He closed his eyes, if it was a dream, he wanted it to last forever. But when he opened them, her head still leaning against his chest. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes… and he understood she was serious, and he could see her love, like a little spark, dancing in her eyes as she looked at him. Never before he had felt so good. Then he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Special thanks to Sailor Immortal Cosmos for her good idea…_

After everyone left the temple that night, Yuna went to her room, she was tired and anxious. Will he come back to her one day? Or was destiny traced for them? She was thinking hard, lining on the bed… then she fell asleep.

When she woke up, one hour later, she wasn't in her room… but in another, and Evil Yuna was standing in front of her, the golden crystal in her hand.

"Why did you brought me here?" asked Yuna calmly, but she was anxious.

"I want to propose you an alliance, after all, we are similar… we could become one, you know… we would be twice stronger."

"It means that you fear the power of the sailor soldiers… but you have the golden crystal…"

"I'm the strongest! But like strong people, I always want more… and it would be a pity to waste your talents… think of it. But if you don't accept my proposal, you'll just die."

She disappeared in a flash. Yuna searched for an exit, but there was none, it was like she was locked in a dark cube. While she was here, Mamoru had came back to the temple to talk to her. Rei went in her room and didn't find her. Mamoru searched everywhere, and in the early morning, he called the others to help him.

This same morning, Usagi awoke near Seiya. She had phoned her mother to tell her she wanted to stay with Makoto for the night. They had spent the night talking and kissing. Usagi had told him everything that happened before she came to see him, and they began to do plans together, just like lovers.

At nine o'clock, a knock at the door awoke them. It was Yaten.

"I don't want to interrupt you… but there are two kids waiting asking for you in the living room."

"What?" asked Usagi. Then she looked at Seiya, she blushed.

"We didn't…. what are you imaging…"

"One of the kids is a pink-haired girl, and the other is a blue-haired boy."

"Chibiusa?... why is she here…. That's… impossible."

Seiya looked anxious. Usagi was really worried. They goy up and followed Yaten. Chibiusa was seating on the sofa, Luna Ball on her knees, and a boy of her age she had never seen was with her.

"Hi Usagi!" said Chibiusa.

She was younger than yesterday night, as she left her after defeating Neherenia.

"What… are you doing here… you're alive… but you went with Helios to…"

"You're strange… and always happy to see me… thank you very much, heartless mother!"

"I didn't ask for your point of view, silly little brat."

"Well… so I think you aren't interested in the reason why I came back from the 30th century?"

"I am."

"Maybe you don't want to know my mom sent me…"

"Fine ! Tell it now."

"She asked me to tell you to make the old myself coming back. I don't know from where. And that there were no danger to loosing me being with Seiya… daddy. I don't understand why you needed to know this, it is so evident… She left me a letter for you."

Chibiusa gave her a pink envelope. Usagi looked at Seiya, who was looking incomprehensively at Chibiusa and at her.

"Chibiusa… Seiya, this man here… is you're father?"

Chibiusa looked at him.

"Yes, Usagi you're becoming slow. You always were but it is not improving."

Usagi opened the letter.

_Dear myself,_

_I send you Small Lady because you're (I'm) in a turning point of you're life. Don't worry, Seiya and you (me) are all right in the future. And you won't loose the little brat as you see. She is the heiress of the moon, her nature and soul depend only of you (me). You'll notice one or two changes about herself because Seiya is a little different from Mamoru. Pluto said us that with Mamoru as a father, she had been more alone, because earth is larger than moon, and he and (you) me had more duties than we have now. And your relations with small lady improved a little (not that much, we're always arguing for cakes…). Seiya being as old as you are, you've become more adult… Pluto said me that before Mamoru had to cope with two little girls. It's not so different now I come to think of it. Seiya will help you very much with all is love, he pushes you to give the better of yourself. And I was forgetting little Daisuke. He is the blue-haired boy, he is Mamoru and Yuna's son. He is Chibiusa's best friend. We wanted them to marry later, but it seems that Chibiusa made an interesting encounter when she came in the 20th century last time…_

_Please send me the stupid little brat as soon as possible, she took my snacks with her! _

_Neo Queen Serenity_

_PS: Invite the Star Lights and pricess Kakyuu and her people to live on the earth, their planet will be erased by a meteorite in less than a year. _

Usagi closed the letter. She looked at Seiya.

"I'm… I'm a father… sounds strange, I'm too young."

"That will be in ten centuries, you have time to think of it." Said Usagi with a smile.

"We have to leave you, now. You have to make my old myself come back, and I mustn't see her, or me." Said Chibiusa.

She and Daisuke got up and headed for the door, but she suddenly returned and seized her parents by the waist. Seiya felt that deep love she was sending him and felt happy, he wanted to see her later… but there were ten centuries to wait. Then she left. Seiya and Usagi talked with Kakyuu, Yaten and Taiki, who had said nothing, Usagi showed Kakyuu the end of the letter.

"Well… so we have to move quickly. You really want to host us here? There is no matter?" said Kakyuu.

"Of course not, this planet is also yours, you helped to defend it with your lives, remember."

"Thank you very much. When we will have defeated Evil Yuna, we will go and evacuate everyone. We're not many. There are about two hundred people, it's a very small planet. Everyone know each other."

Someone knocked at the door, it was Minako.

"Hi everyone! We have a big problem, Yuna disappeared, Mamoru thinks she has been kindnapped!"

Everyone stand up and followed her to the temple, where everyone was already waiting.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

She looked at Mamoru, he was worried. She thought that maybe she should talk to him about the two kids… but finally she decided it was better for him not to know, he would be disappointed if he knew Chibiusa not being his daughter. Helios reappeared at this very moment. Usagi talked to him in private about Chibiusa.

"So I must hurry… if she stays too much, she'll become a dream, like me."

He flew away.

"Why did he leaved so quickly?" asked Mamoru.

"He went to search for Chibiusa. We will need her."

"Well… but she will disappear if she comes." Said Mamoru

"No… it's all right now."

"I'm relieved."

They waited for Chibiusa, she came back a few minutes later, on Pegasus. Everyone was there, and they all transformed. But suddenly, they all disappeared in a flash…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Venus found herself alone with Healer. They were facing Evil Yuna, all the other were unconscious.

"Well, well, well… I decided to fight you two by two. Just to let you a chance… but of course, at two or fifteen, you have none. But I thought it would be more enjoying that way."

"What did you do with the others?" asked Venus, seeing her friends lying around her.

"They are asleep… till I awake them, when I will have finish you two. I won't kill you right now, of course, you wouldn't see the others suffer… Poison arrows!"

Black arrows emerged… Healer seized Venus and knocked her on the ground.

"Star sensitive inferno!"

Her attack missed its target.

"You can't defeat me with such a weak thing, my dear… Black bombs!"

Bombs began to fall around them like the last time… Healer threw herself on Venus… many bombs hit her… She collapsed.

"Only one left! So soon… what a pity!"

"How dared you…"

Venus was angry, she was looking at Healer, she was bleeding so much… she had to defeat Evil Yuna!

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

Her attack had never been that strong… but it missed Evil Yuna like Healer's.

"Poisonous arrows!"

Once again, black arrows flew. They were too many, Venus was quick, but one of them touched her and she felt poison running in her veins, she couldn't move. Evil Yuna made a wave of the hand and the two bodies flew on the other side of the dark room.

"So… do you like the show Yuna? Is it cool to see your friends suffering? If accepted me and you to unite… I could end this, you know?"

Yuna was standing in the darkness behind her malefic twin, she couldn't move.

"Stop it!"

"Only you can stop it, if you agree…"

"I'll never unite with you!"

"So let's continue… next round, Maker and Mercury…"

The two of them awoke… Evil Yuna explained her what she was up to, then she attacked them as she attacked Venus and Healer.

"Black bombs!"

This time, Mercury threw herself towards Maker, but she took the bombs… Maker caught her before she fell on the ground but the bombs continued to fall and he collapsed too.

"Too easy! Yuna, you want to see more?... it seems that you like it as you do nothing to save them! Let's pick someone else… let's see… why not princess Kakyuu… and… Saturn."

Kakyuu and Saturn awoke. The fight began… but Saturn and Kakyuu were strong enemies and Evil Yuna didn't beat them that easily… Saturn's Silent wall was strong… but at the end the two of them were poisoned and their bodies flew with the four others. Tears were falling from Yuna's eyes. Then it was Chibiusa and Pluto's turn… then Mars and Jupiter's… they didn't resist the attacks… Evil Yuna was too powerful. Neptune and Uranus fell together, each one trying to save the other one life. Then it was Tuxedo and Helios's turn…

"So… let's awake the one we love… this betrayer. Trust me he won't last long and he will suffer the most!"

"No… not him!"

"Him, him, him… I waited that for a long time…"

She awoke Helios and Tuxedo.

"Black stream!"

A stream of black energy headed for Tuxedo, but Helios took it instead.

"Stop it!" said Yuna, when Evil Yuna waved a hand to attack her beloved.

"You want me to stop… but will you accept me?"

"I… I will." Said Yuna.

"Well, it seems that you're reasonable after all."

"Yuna!" yelled Tuxedo.

"My love… I can't see you suffering!"

"So she is going to unite with me…"

"No Yuna! Don't do this… there is a hope, Sailor Moon can defeat her, if you and her work together you can defeat her!"

"Sailor Moon? You mean sleeping beauty, look behind you." Laughed Evil Yuna.

"I won't take the risk to awake her, I know she's strong, and her dear Fighter too."

She approached Yuna and took her hand. Her own body disappeared in hers. Yuna's eyes opened, but they were not hers anymore… Suddenly a flash of golden light invaded the room, Galaxia appeared, surrounded by the Animal mates. Sailor Moon suddenly awoke, as well did Fighter.

"Galaxia… the legendary strongest sailor soldier is here… we will be able to check if it is true…" said Evil Yuna.

"This is the truth… I am." Said Galaxia.

"You were once defeated, so you aren't"

"I wasn't using the good weapons, now I do. Sailor Moon, Fighter, Tuxedo, come to me."

Everyone gathered next Galaxia.

"You fear people when they are more than two? Is it because your afraid of the power of love?" asked Fighter.

"I'm not."

"We can't fight her… she united with Yuna! We would kill her!" said Tuxedo.

"I know… but what can we do?" asked Galaxia.

"I can save her." Said Sailor Moon.

"You won't, Yuna must save herself." Said Sailor Lead Crow.

"We did our enquiry… there is no second star seed, she lied, she's just a remember, a dark shadow, a spirit of the past." Said Sailor Aluminium Siren.

"So Yuna can defeat her, she has no real corpse… that's why all the attacks missed her. But now she is stronger." Said Sailor Iron Mouse.

Tuxedo approached Evil Yuna.

"Fight her! Yuna, you must live!" said Tuxedo.

"Yuna is dead, stupid man! You killed her. Why would she want to live without her love! Why would she live to see you flirting with the princess of the moon?" said Evil Yuna.

"I love her!"

"You're a liar!"

"No, I'm serious, I remember everything and I love her, not Usagi but her! I want to spend my life with her. The only thing I want in the world is her! If she dies, I will die too!" said Tuxedo.

"Endimion… I… love… you…" said a little voice.

"Shut up!" said Evil Yuna.

But Tuxedo was advancing toward her… and she knew it. She tried to attack him, but missed him several times, and her attacks weren't strong anymore, so he as hurt not seriously. He finished by touching her hand. A sudden sparkle flew in her eyes…

"Sailor Moon! That's your turn! You can make her coming back now!"

"OK! Fighter, I will need your help."

Sailor Moon hadn't her sceptre anymore, so her only weapon was the Silver crystal… and she felt she wouldn't make it work alone. Fighter took placed herself behind her and took her hands in his… She felt the power of his love running in her. She took her brooch in her hands

"Moon healing kiss!" yelled Sailor Moon.

She was transformed into Queen Serenity. A flash of light reached Evil Yuna and she divided in two… Yuna was back. But Evil Yuna, even if weaker, was still there.

"It's my turn!" said Galaxia.

"Legendary Light blow!"

She waved her sword and a golden light touched Evil Yuna.

"So you always think I'm not the stronger sailor soldier in the universe?" asked her with a smile.

Evil Yuna just disappeared into thin air. Tuxedo seized Yuna in his arms, everything was back to normal. The dark room had left place to the temple court.

Sailor Moon healed everyone with the Silver crystal.

"I was so scared… when she told me she would kill Mamoru… I just gave up, I'm weak." Said Yuna.

"You're not, you're in love, that's all, I would have done the same." Said Usagi, later, when everyone gathered around the table in Rei's home.

The atmosphere between everyone was somewhat changed. Seiya was proudly looking at his love, which he could seize in his arms so naturally now. Yaten and Minako had left them to talk together outside, as well as Taiki and Ami. The fight they led together had changed their relations.

Later in the evening, when Usagi's and Seiya were alone, sitting on the bank of the lake, she asked him.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well… I think the three lights will come back on the stage."

"I was talking about us!" said Usagi.

"I know, I was teasing you. I don't know, the only think I can see is you. Just you, I don't care about the rest. Since I'm near you, I know everything will be all right, so I don't ask myself questions."

"So… you really love me?"

"I love you."

"I'm sorry, you must have suffered… when I was thinking about Mamoru.

"I told you, the only thing I care is you. I suffered, but now everything's all right. I kind of… always knew it."

"I love you, Seiya, my great soldier from another galaxy."

She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
